


Do-over

by keerawa



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Series Finale, Time Loop, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dexter could fix it, don't you think he would?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do-over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



"Put him down!" LaGuerta yells. "This is not who you are. You're a cop. You're a good person. You're not like him."

Dexter takes a breath.

_Deb shoots LaGuerta, and her life goes to shit. Coke, blood, and Hannah, oh Hannah. Brains scooped out like sherbet, an old woman with eyes like a cat, a car crash, a shot, a hospital, and then the quiet blue of the ocean._

Dexter's eyes are shocked wide. He switches his grip on the knife and steps towards her.

Deb places two shots center-mass and one to the head, just like she'd been trained.


End file.
